jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Iggy
|-| Original= |japname = イギー |engname = Iggi (Game Dub) |birthname = |namesake = Iggy Pop |stand = The Fool |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = Unknown |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = January 16, 1988 |gender = Male |nation = North American''Chapter 224: The Pet Shop at the Gates of Hell (3)'' |race = Boston Terrier (race) |height = 33cm |weight = |blood =unknown |hair = Black and White (Anime) |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = Coffee flavored Gum |occupation = Homeless Dog |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 20 Ch. 183 "The Fool" Iggy and "Geb" N'Dour (1) |mangafinal = Vol. 26 Ch. 244 The Spirit of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (7) |animedebut = Episode 50: High Priestess (2) (Silhouette) Episode 51: 'The Fool' Iggy and 'Geb' N'Doul (1) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES) |seiyuu = Misato Fukuen (TV Anime) Shigeru Chiba (All Star Battle) |voiceactor = OVA: Aldo Stella (Italian Dub)}} is a core ally who appears in the second half of Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Iggy is a small black and white dog whose original appearance is modeled after that of a Boston Terrier. His paws, stomach, chest and neck are white, as are the area around his mouth and his forehead. His eyes bulge slightly, and he has loose jowls. During his fight with Pet Shop, Iggy shrinks significantly, and his face becomes more cartoonishly human, with a large forehead, a small mouth and larger ears. His eyes also become much larger and more expressive. Personality Iggy is initially described as a particularly antisocial dog. His favorite treat is coffee-flavored chewing gum. He also enjoys chewing on human hair and farting in human faces. To begin with, he antagonizes Jean Pierre Polnareff most of all. Iggy values his independence, and he has a high opinion of himself, thinking himself and his Stand are stronger than Jotaro and Star Platinum. Iggy rises to the challenge of his fights with Pet Shop and Vanilla Ice and shows profound bravery. Abilities Iggy's The Fool is a highly versatile Stand composed of sand, the mass of which Iggy can throw with great force or use to construct strong, intricate and variable shapes. Synopsis History A pure breed with a certificate, Iggy was originally bought by a rich man when he was a puppy. As he grew older, he began to believe humans as stupid and decided to leave home. He was eventually found by Muhammad Avdol in the street slums of New York acting as the king of the stray dogs. Only Avdol was able to come close to him, as ordinary dog catchers were attacked by his Stand. Stardust Crusaders ''The Fool' Iggy and 'Geb' N'Doul' Iggy came to the scene aboard a Speedwagon-sponsored helicopter in the middle of the desert, brought by the Speedwagon Foundation to help in the battle against DIO. Polnareff, being cocky and intrigued about their new partner, becomes the target of the ferocity that Iggy is infamous for, after disturbing his slumber. The pilots and Avdol were only able to control him because of one unlikely treat: a coffee-flavored chewing gum. Because of how he attacked Polnareff, everyone, especially Jotaro, had doubts about the suitability of Iggy's companionship. Iggy also didn't want to take part in a battle that had nothing to do with him. Their questioning grew deeper when they were attacked by N'Doul in the middle of the desert. Iggy ran from the battle, showing his cowardice and lack of intention to help. They misinterpreted Iggy's pursuit of N'Doul's trail for cowardice. Jotaro grasps Iggy in his hand, forcing Iggy to cooperate before N'Doul's Geb attacked them both. Left with no choice, Iggy took Jotaro to the enemy, but in the middle of their pursuit, Iggy decided to leave Jotaro behind to be killed alone. Jotaro then threw Iggy at N'Doul, distracting the enemy enough and leading him to his eventual defeat. Jotaro ends up forgiving Iggy, saying he too wouldn't like to be dragged in a war he had nothing to do with himself. Iggy decided to accompany the group and earned their trust, even though Polnareff still believed he would run away in the end. ''The Genesis of Universe, Chapter 1 ''(The italicized information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) '' ''Featuring in Chapter 1: One-Way Trip from Desert to Hell, Iggy plays an important part in the battle against Absalom and Michal, tricking both with his Stand. He temporarily blinds the enemies by covering Satanic Coupler's window pane with The Fool's sand. Later he fools Absalom with a sand clone of Jotaro, allowing the real Jotaro to rescue the rest of the group. 'Sweet' Oingo and 'Hella' Boingo Iggy didn't do much during their journey, but unintentionally helped the group. He saved them from drinking Oingo's poisoned tea and made his plan to blow up Jotaro with a orange-shaped bomb backfire, as he picked up the bomb and brought it to Oingo (disguised as Jotaro). When Oingo tried to leave the scene, Polnareff threw the bomb after him, thinking it to be a simple orange, because Iggy put his mouth on it. Hol Horse and Boingo Iggy also defeated Boingo without even knowing he was an enemy Stand user. After Hol Horse was hospitalized by another backfired plan, Boingo promised he would become a better person and kicked his hiding box. The box accidentally hit Iggy, which made the dog furious enough to attack Boingo. 'The Pet Shop at the Gates of Hell' Among Iggy's most noteworthy feats are defeating Pet Shop, the hawk guardian of DIO's mansion and user of the Horus Stand, after seeing a dog lover (owner of Chibi and Buchi) in danger and teaming up with Avdol in the illusory maze created by Tenore Sax inside the mansion to track down and defeat Kenny G. 'The Spirit of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice' While trying to defend Jean Pierre Polnareff, Iggy valiantly attacks Vanilla Ice and tricks him with a sand copy of DIO. Iggy over-exhausts himself to death saving Polnareff from Ice, much to the surprise of Polnareff, who believed him to end up running away in the end. After Ice's defeat, Iggy's soul, along with Avdol's, are seen transcending into heaven. Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Iggy appears as one of the 6 main characters the player can use. Most of Iggy's attacks make use of his Stand, The Fool. The main difference from the original series is that Iggy survives the battle against Vanilla Ice and fights along with the others against DIO. Cult Jump (GB Game) Iggy appears as one of the ten characters from the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure franchise who appears on the game. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) Iggy appears as one of the most unusual playable characters in the roster. Without his Stand active, many attacks are ineffective against him due to his small hitbox. However, this is almost never a surefire defense mechanism and players are usually forced to take to the offensive using charge attacks. Most of Iggy's attacks consists of him jumping, barking and biting when without the Stand, when holding down and pressing the strong punch, Iggy will make a replica of Shadow Dio that attacks the opponent with a punch (similar to how he did against Vanilla Ice). When The Fool is activated, Iggy's attacks change to strong versions of punches and dash attacks done by The Fool. His Sand Magic attack and floating ability are also useful for getting Iggy out of tight spots (similar to how he did to escape N'Doul's GEB) His first special move make Iggy create a giant wave of sand in the opponent's direction (similar to how he attack Vanilla Ice in the OVA), while his second special move makes Iggy jump in the opponent's face, then the screen turns black with several hit effects appearing on the screen, when it returns to normal, the enemy appears to be laying down (similar to Akuma's famous Shungokustatsu from the Street Fighter franchise, which is ironic, since both Street Fighter and Heritage for the Future was made by Capcom). While Iggy does die in the original story line, his Story Mode allows him to change his fate by defeating Vanilla Ice and eventually face off with DIO. During his ending, Iggy returns to New York and becomes the "King of the Dogs". Besides being a very unique character in the fighting game universe, Iggy is only the second dog to appear as a playable character, as he debuted on December 1998, while Django (from the Ehrgeiz franchise) debuted on February 1998. Puppie (from Samurai Shodown franchise) appears as part of Galford's moveset on 1992's Samurai Shodown, but it only made a playable appearance on 2003's Samurai Shodown V. Jump Ultimate Stars (DS) He appears as Jotaro's 3-block support koma. Jotaro throws him as a projectile. When Iggy gets near an opponent he will activate The Fool to protect himself (similar to how he did against N'Doul). If he touches an enemy, he immobilizes them while The Fool causes the "Battle Seal" status effect. All-Star Battle (PS3) Iggy makes an appearance in All-Star Battle, as a playable DLC Character, as part of the 2nd campaign, along with Old Joseph Joestar. Many of his attacks and play style are based off or similar to the ones in Heritage For The Future. He is voiced by Shigeru Chiba, though this is considered to be his "inner voice" as his opponents cannot hear him speak. Iggy's alternate costume mirrors his original appearance before his style change. His HHA creates a wave of sand that, when successful, causes The Fool to lift the opponent into the air before dive-bombing them to the ground. His GHA is a massive sand wave where Iggy himself dives forward and bites the opponent on the nose, similar to his victory over Pet Shop, and then the sand smashes into them. In his alternate costume, his GHA changes and instead of biting the nose of his enemy, he will clamp onto their head and then fart on their face (reenacting his initial encounter with Polnareff). Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Iggy appears as one of the several PART III characters who possesses a Metal Striker. His FINISH move has his Stand, The Fool, appear and do a dash attack on the defeated opponent. Similar to All-Star Battle (PS3), both of Iggy's appearances possess a Metal Striker, one for his "more realistic dog appearance" and another for his "style change". Trivia * Originally, Iggy was supposed to have been a scraggly old dog, but this changed in the middle of the publication. His design and coloration is mainly based off that of a Boston Terrier. * He is the only main character of Part III to not directly encounter Dio. Kakyoin and Polnareff had previously encountered Dio when they were taken over by his flesh buds, Jotaro and Joseph faced Dio during the events of the Dio's World chapter (accompanied by Kakyoin and Polnareff), and Avdol encountered Dio roughly four months before the events of Part III. Interestingly, in the OVA, Iggy did encounter Dio right before going with Polnareff to fight Vanilla Ice. * In the fighting game, when Alessi uses Sethan on Iggy, he transforms into a more realistic looking dog. This is referencing the art change from his initial appearance to his current form. * In the OVA, Iggy dies when he is caught by surprise by Ice, who bisects him and kicks his lifeless body into a wall. * Iggy being a dog may be a reference to the song, "I Wanna Be Your Dog" by the Stooges, of which his namesake, Iggy Pop, is the lead singer. * Iggy is, so far, the only animal to be a main ally in the series. Gallery Manga= Iggy Chews.png|Iggy chews Iggyinfimidating.png|Iggy intimidates a pair of dogs PetShopDeath.png|Iggy crushes Pet Shop's beak, killing him Iggy's fake DIO.png|Iggy creates a fake DIO to fool Vanilla Ice Vanilla uppercuts Iggy.png|Iggy is viciously uppercutted by Vanilla Ice Iggy's last stand.png|Iggy uses the last of his power to save Polnareff Iggy dies.png|Iggy's death Iggy and Avdol pass away.png|Iggy, along with Avdol, ascends toward the heavens |-| Anime= Iggy First Appearance.png|Iggy's first appearance attacking Polnareff Thefoolnew.PNG|Iggy summons the Fool for the first time Iggy Farts.png|Iggy farts Iggy frightens dogs.png|Iggy intimidates a pair of dogs Iggy tries to fool PS.png|Iggy acting ignorant to trick Pet Shop Iggy and Pet Shop.png|Iggy prepares to battle Pet Shop Iggy prepares for battle.png|Iggy, ready to fight seriously Iggy's paw trapped.png|Horus traps Iggy's paw in ice Iggy's severed paw.png|Iggy amputates his paw to escape Pet Shop death.png|Iggy killing Pet Shop Iggy OVA.png|Iggy as seen in the 1993 OVA adaptation. IggyOriginal Anime.png|Iggy's appearance in David Production's anime series Iggy's last stand Anime.png |-| Other= Dwfmm9.gif|Iggy & his Stand as they appear in the Arcade Game Spriteiggy.PNG|Iggy's sprite in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future Iggi.GIF|Iggy (Idle Animation) Iggy ASB.png|Iggy as he appears in All-Star Battle Iggy A.JPG|Iggy Costume A in All Star Battle References Site Navigation Category:Part III Characters Category:Main Allies Category:Stand Users Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders